What I Expected
by G. V. HornBeck
Summary: She spun around so fast he nearly stumbled into her, but she stopped him with a finger in the chest. “Don’t play dumb with me!” she yelled. “I know what you did.” Zutara week day 7-Zuko POV-It's the end! T.T


What I Expected

**What I Expected**

7/14/08

Normal

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

The train bumped and rolled along the street, carting its passengers to their varied destinations. No seat was left empty and no space was unoccupied which left Katara in a position she secretly loved and openly hated, with her back pressed to Zuko's front. The mass of uncomfortable, squirming bodies closed in on her from every side and eliminated any possibility of escape.

_Not that I really want to. Though, that old man is kind of creepy._

"Could you move?" Zuko grunted while seeming to twist in order to get away.

"Don't you think I would if I could?" she snapped back. Honestly, he was one of her best friends, but he sometimes acted like he was missing more brain cells than Sokka. Besides, wasn't it some unwritten rule that best friends were not allowed to be as attractive as he was, or smell as nice as he did, or feel-

_Okay. That thought ends here._

Zuko wriggled once more, and that's when Katara felt it; a sharp pinch on her behind. At first, she couldn't grasp what it was, and when she did, she couldn't figure out where it came from. Of course it didn't come out of thin air, and obviously it came from behind her. But who would do it. With a groan from the man behind her, she suddenly figured it out.

"Zuko," Katara seethed. _Oh, he is going down._

"What?" he asked, sounding innocently confused.

"Don't you 'What?' me!" Her anger flared at the blatant denial of his crime. "You just pinched me on the…" She attempted to make vague gestures to indicate the infringed area, but the mass of bodies restrained her movements. "You know."

Though she couldn't see his face, Katara could hear the irritation begin to seep into Zuko's voice. "No, I believe I don't know."

"Stop lying," she hissed, fighting to control her rage.

"I'm not," he snapped. "Look, I don't know what kind of weird things your mind is making up, but I want no part in it."

In a fit of rage, Katara reached to the side of the bus and pulled the cord to make it stop, miles from where she wanted to be. As soon as it skidded to a halt, she rushed outside with Zuko hot on her heals.

"Katara!" he called.

She spun around so fast he nearly stumbled onto her, but she stopped him with a finger in the chest.

"Don't play dumb with me!" she yelled. "I know what you did."

"For the last time, I don't-"

"Excuse me," a small girl murmured, effectively butting into their argument. She then turned to at the bus and pointed at the old man who had been next to Katara. "I-I'd like to say sorry for my Grandpa Bumi. He…he pinched you on the, you know…" She made the gestures Katara had failed to make earlier before whispering the last word. "…butt." Then with a mumbled 'Sorry,' the girl turned and ran back onto the bus to join her perverted grandfather.

The two teenagers silently stood and watched the bus ride away. They stayed like that until Zuko finally broke the ambiance with a dumbfounded, "Well that's not what I expected."

Katara then grabbed his hand and began dragging him to the next bus stop, all the while fighting down her growing blush.

* * *

**A.N.** Okay. Not as long as my other ones, but I'm still happy with it. Thus, this marks the end of Zutara week (though not the end of the Zutara fandom!) and the beginning of the Avatar marathon. And I was never able to get a story posted on the right day. Awol. Thank you everyone who read my stories, reviewed, and faved them. Your supports of these little oneshots touch me more than you could ever know. Have a happy life and an even happier Avatar finale!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar. I mean, really, I can barely tie my shoes. How do you think I could make up the awesomeness that is Avatar?

Even though this is the beginning of the end, I would still really appreciate a review.


End file.
